


Masquerade

by kazosa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, supernatural fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazosa/pseuds/kazosa
Summary: the reader has been conned into going to a party where her best friend, a white witch, has set her up on a blind date. Is this one finally a keeper?





	1. Chapter 1

##  [Masquerade](https://kazosa.tumblr.com/post/170637712240/masquerade)

 

**Summary:** the reader has been conned into going to a party where her best friend, a white witch, has set her up on a blind date. Is this one finally a keeper?

**A/N:** BIG thanks to [@dragongirl420](https://tmblr.co/mNrULVCawVWW5RI51xvQsLA) for the gorgeous graphic!!

**Warnings:** um? I write how I talk so… swearing? That’s about it. Fluffy AF, too.

**Song Lyrics:** “Lady in Red” by Chris de Burgh

**Word Count (w/Lyrics):**   3930

**Tags:** [@dragongirl420](https://tmblr.co/mNrULVCawVWW5RI51xvQsLA)

     The rustle of fabric and the sounds of heeled shoes on the wooden floor were all keeping time with the music that was playing over the amazing sound system. As you watched the party taking place without you, you leaned against the wall and wondered, yet again, how in the hell Jen managed to convince you to go to her party. Only, it wasn’t just any party, it was a masquerade party… and she was setting you up, again.

* * *

     _“Oh, c’mon! It’ll be fun!” she cajoled._

_You’d heard that before._

_“This is the last time, Jen,” she’d been trying for ages to find you ‘the one’ and had been unsuccessful. “I’m a hunter, I don’t have time for family stuff.”_

_The two of you’d had many discussions about hunters and families. No matter how many times you tried to argue against it, you knew it was bullshit. Your own father was a hunter and you had many good memories with him. He was around to teach you things, he was there for birthdays. Hunters and families could be done, and happily, you knew that, but you’d been on your own so long…_

_“Fine, last time,” she relented. “Though, I think I picked a winner this time.”_

     _Jen had insisted on buying you a dress for the party. Thinking you’d just go to some costume shop that had dresses at the ready, you’d agreed. Instead, she had taken you to the airport and spent the next three days in LA getting dress fittings. Jen had already picked out the design and gave the dressmakers your general dimensions. She’d been a good guesser and only a little work had needed to be done to get your dress perfect.  
     Three days and Sam had only called you once. Dean had called you everyday and had sent you texts. You were living with them, after all. It was only natural that they would check up on you, plus, they were Winchesters, it’s what they did._

    You’d been mingling with the other party goers long enough to make your feet hurt in your high-heeled boots. Figured you’d get stood up, on Valentine’s Day no less. Your mask was bothering you and you wanted nothing more than to ditch the party, but Jen had gone to a lot of trouble and it was a pretty fantastic party.

     Somehow, she’d managed to rent a loft in the historic downtown area and decorated it to the nines. There was lush velvet and black lace everywhere you looked. The furnishings were just as opulent as the gothic chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. Jen had really outdone herself this time.

     The music wasn’t too loud, but loud enough that people wanted to dance. As you watched how people had already paired off, it made you wonder if Jen was just messing with you and you were the only one being set up on a date. It was starting to not matter anymore, you were getting to a point where you were there for the food and drinks and to enjoy your friend’s expensive taste.

     So far, you’d avoided the food table, foolishly thinking your date would actually show. You hadn’t wanted to eat something and have it make your breath go horribly wrong. You weren’t an optimist, by any means, but it could have finally been the time that one of Jen’s matchmaking attempts had actually worked out. It didn’t seem to be an issue any longer, and the carrot sticks were calling to you.

     “At least something is,” you grumbled to yourself.

     Jen slipped in beside you in her opulent black and gold gown. Like everything else at the party, she was stunning.

     “You look amazing!” she said sincerely.

     Indelicately chomping down on your carrot, “I don’t feel amazing.”

     “He’ll be here,” she insisted, taking a drink of whiskey.

     A tall man, wearing a black suit, with black shirt and a vest printed with gold spades, and a matching pocket square came striding up, laying a gentle hand on Jen’s bare shoulder. You liked Dave a lot and he seemed to be holding up nicely with Jen. She had a wild life, but so did he, and she tended to run through her lovers. This one, however, seemed to be thriving with her. He was a nice guy and he was a hell of a lot of fun at parties. His dark blonde hair, blue eyes and beard made him look more menacing than he really was with that masquerade mask on. In fact, when he wasn’t dressed up, he had a whole other look about him, one that had earned him the nickname Jen had given him. It never failed, every time you saw him, it came to mind…

     “If he’s not, we’ll just find him and kill him,” Dave said lightly. “Good riddance if he can’t man-up.”

     “You’re sweet,” you said.

     “Don’t worry, he knows what’s good for him,” Jen winked. “Just give him a chance, okay?”

     Jen was a white witch, and you had no doubt that whatever wrath the mystery man was going to get, she would be the one to dole it out.

     “In the Mood” started playing and you knew then that Jen had chosen the music selections for the evening.

     “C’mon, (Y|N), let me push you around the dance floor,” Dave said. “Let’s go cut a rug!”

     Dave didn’t wait for an answer, he just grabbed your wrist and pulled you out onto the dancefloor while the peppy beat lifted your spirits a little.

* * *

     Sam went in first, no longer willing to wait while Dean drug his feet. Dean stood outside the door to the party, the sounds of the old music, like stuff the MoL had left behind, met his ears. The rustle of fabric and shoes on the wooden floor, a small detail under the music. He watched as Sam disappeared into the crowd of party goers. He felt like an idiot wearing the mask, but he kept telling himself that if Batman could wear a mask and still be badass, he could, too.

     As the notion finally set in, he pulled down on the lapels of his suit jacket and said, “I’m friggin’ Bruce Wayne.” He smiled to himself and strolled into the party feeling as cocky as Bruce Wayne, himself.

     He spotted the food tables and bar. Fairly certain he could down a beer in a minute, he started making his way toward the bar first. Half way there, he caught sight of the taps and the promise of the delicious liquid gold they would soon provide. The crowds of people had slowed his progress when a flash of burgundy from the dancefloor caught his eye. Turning, he stopped to watch the woman dance with a big bear of a man.

     It didn’t matter that she was dolled up for Jen’s fancy party and wearing a mask, he would know her anywhere. He broke into a nervous sweat as he looked around the room and realized the couples he saw were wearing matching colors. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly to calm himself.

     He rubbed his palms on his pant legs, “Get it together, you’re Bruce Wayne.”

     “You always give yourself these pep talks, Bruce?”

     He looked down into the smiling face of Jen, who was holding a beer and a glass of whiskey.

     “Wasn’t expecting an ambush,” he said, turning back to watch (Y|N) glide over the dancefloor.

     “Take the beer, jerk,” she said, touching the beer to the back of his hand.

     Accepting the bottle, he took a long drink. Jen looked up at him as he watched (Y|N) dance with Dave. She’d seen that look before, the one of silent admiration from afar. She’d seen it on the faces of people who couldn’t have the one their hearts most desired, whether they knew of that desire or not. What made his gaze different was the hint of jealousy mixed with the adoration.

     “You just don’t know how to say ‘thank you,’ do you?” she asked.

     “Look, Jen, I don’t know what you’re trying to do here, but…”

     “Why did you never ask her out?” she prodded. “Were you just too chicken?”

     Dean sputtered a few moments, not knowing how to answer. (Y|N) had been in their lives a long time. Hell, they’d almost grown up together. It felt a little disrespectful to want Bobby’s niece the way he did. She’d spent summers with Bobby and Karen. When his own dad needed to dump him and Sam somewhere, it was often Bobby’s house. She’d started out being the annoying kid that wouldn’t leave him and Sam alone. Then a few years passed and they’d gone back to Sioux Falls when they were going on a hunt and things had been … different.

* * *

  _It had been hard to ignore the long legs sticking out from under the old Nova. Cutoffs, boots, black tank top, and a flannel tied around the waist, grease smudges on the bare skin of her tanned legs. The blaring noise of Nirvana and Pearl Jam assaulting his ears. He didn’t know who he was expecting to roll out from under the car on the creeper when he switched off the music, but he wasn’t expecting HER… Anyone else and he wouldn’t have batted an eye._

_She’d grown up a hunter’s kid and the niece of a hunter. She knew all there was to know about cars, weapons, music, and monsters. Another few years later, Sam was back, and they’d needed help and called Bobby. Instead of their surrogate uncle coming to help them with a hunt, (Y|N) had shown up in his place. He’d gone into the hunt thinking he’d have to look out for her, but it hadn’t been necessary, she was good, really good. He remembered thinking she could go toe to toe with any of the best and come out ahead._

_Jump ahead to their current situation. She was living in the bunker with him and Sam. After Bobby died, he and Sam felt like they owed Bobby’s only living family a home. Hunting with them, and researching when they needed her, after all, she shared the same blood as Bobby. The woman was a bloodhound on two legs, two long, sexy legs that he often thought about being wrapped around his waist. Her room was even next door to his own. She’d been there for him, through everything…even the nightmares._

* * *

     “I don’t know,” he finally admitted to Jen… and himself. “It’s not something I want to talk about with a witch, I can tell you that much.”

     “Well then,” Jen continued, “I suggest you take advantage of the mask, Bruce, and charm the dress off her.”

     Dean was about to tell her exactly where she could go when he realized the song had ended and (Y|N) and the large man were coming over to where they stood.

     Dave was quite the dancer and he’d left you winded as the song ended and he led you off the dancefloor. It wasn’t until you got near the edge that you saw Jen, and a tall man wearing your matching color, talking. You assumed he must have been your mystery date. Not wearing your glasses, it took you a few moments to realize who you were looking at was none other than Dean Winchester.

     _“Son of a bitch,”_ you thought. _“Jen, you sneaky witch.”_

     “There’s my gorgeous lady!” Dave took Jen in his arms and dipped her into a kiss.

     You were still catching your breath when Dave stood up with Jen.

     “Bruce,” Jen winked at the man in your matching color, “I believe you know this beautiful lady. You two have a nice night.”

     “Sweetheart,” Dave leaned down to kiss your cheek, “always a pleasure. You’ve been holding out on me, we’ll have to dance again real soon!”

     You watched as your friend and her boyfriend walked away. Dean was watching him closely.

     “Is that the guy from Stranger Things?” he asked.

     You nodded. You’d made Dean watch it with you, not that you’d had to twist his arm too much. Finding a good show to watch, when you were at the bunker killing time til the next case, was almost a relief.

     “Yeah, it was a good show, right…Bruce?” you were going to tease him a little with the charade. You didn’t find the idea of spending a little quality time with Dean unappealing. On the contrary, you’d wanted nothing more. It wasn’t like you hadn’t been obvious about how you felt. Ever since you were kids, you’d had a crush on him. He’d always shut down your advances. If he knew it was you, he wasn’t letting on, and if he didn’t know it was you, you hoped he might finally make a move on you.

     “Huh,” he mused. He turned and looked at her in her dress, mask, and gloves. He’d never seen her like that. She was always in hunter gear, but this, this was a whole new ballgame.

     “So, uh… what do we do now?” he asked. Any other time, he would have laid on the charm, given the girl some bullshit story, anything to cut to the chase and get in her pants. (Y|N) would see right through all of that, he had to play it cool.

     “You could ask me to dance,” you offered.

     The music was still playing an up-tempo tune and the party was starting to really pick up. Dean stuck out his elbow to you. Taking his arm, he led you back out onto the dancefloor, just in time for the song to change to “Lady in Red.”

     “Oh um…” you tried to pull away, but Dean only pulled you closer. You looked up into his impossibly green eyes, searching for any hint of what was happening…

     “No, not this time, sweetheart. Never again,” his expression telling you he was completely serious. His grip tightened on your waist, his hand clasping yours to his chest.

     You ignored everyone else but him. He gently swayed to the music with you pressed against him. Your emotions were running wild. The man you’d had feelings for since you were both teenagers was staring into your eyes with such intensity, you couldn’t look away and you didn’t want to.

     “You look beautiful tonight,” he said just loud enough for you to hear.

     Your free hand rested on his bicep. He looked good in burgundy. Hell, he looked good in everything he wore.

     “Not so bad, yourself, Dean,” you said, letting on you knew who he was. You were still unable to break eye contact with the most handsome man you’d ever known.

     He leaned down slightly, finally breaking the hold his eyes held you in. His breath tickling your ear as he spoke, “I should have done this a long time ago.”

**_I’ve never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_  
I’ve never seen you shine so bright  
I’ve never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They’re looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
And I have never seen that dress you’re wearing  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes  
I have been blind**

     “You could have,” you said softly. You’d carried a torch for him for so long… There were times when you’d be alone at the bunker, watching a movie, or a TV show and just when you thought things were moving toward the next level, he’d leave you hanging and play it off with some lame excuse.

     “You’re Bobby’s niece. You were off limits… and you were an annoying kid,” he chuckled softly.

     You squeezed his arm, unable to get a good grip with your gloved hand, “You weren’t much better, you big jerk, and we’re the same age.”

     “Imagine my surprise when I go back to Bobby’s house and see those long legs of yours sticking out from under that old Nova,” he trailed off.

     “I remember that day,” you confessed, looking up into his eyes. “I was a goner. Seeing you, looking cocky as all hell in that black t-shirt and brown leather jacket… I knew then that I’d never get you out of my system.” You ran your hand up his sleeved arm, your arm going over his shoulder.

     His hand moved to your back pressing you to him.

     “That mouth on you… man, you know how to put a guy in his place,” he admitted.

     “Well, you shouldn’t have touched my stereo or shot your mouth off about me working on cars,” you defended yourself.

**_I’ve never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_  
I’ve never seen you shine so bright  
I’ve never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They’re looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
And I have never seen that dress you’re wearing  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes  
I have been blind**

     He could smell her hair and feel it catching on his jaw as she moved with him. She felt so good pressed against him, moving with him seamlessly across the dance floor. They’d known each other since they were kids. He had always blamed not telling her how he was feeling because she was more like a sister than someone he would ever fall in love with, but that had been a lie, too. It was a lie he told himself to get through all of the lonely nights, the nights where she would go with someone else, the weeks and months that they were apart. It was all about survival.

     “I’m sorry, by the way, about Bobby,” he was very quiet, almost a whisper. “It was my fault. I got him killed.”

     You squeezed his hand before letting go to put your arm around him. He crushed you to his body, and you knew he must have been reliving the moment in his head.

     “It’s not your fault, Dean. Bobby knew the risks and he would do it all again if he could, I know it,” you tried to reassure him. Sam had told you the story of what happened because Dean couldn’t. At the time, you were more hurt that Dean hadn’t come to tell you himself. Later on, you realized it was because he felt responsible. After a while, you just assumed he didn’t want to talk about it and you didn’t press the issue. You’d come to terms with Bobby’s death long ago. “He loved you and Sam, so much.”

**_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek_  
There’s nobody here, it’s just you and me  
It’s where I want to be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I’ll never forget the way you look tonight**

     His face buried in your neck, you extended your hands behind his head and pulled off your glove. You put your bare hand on the back of his neck, stroking his skin and running your hand up through his hair on the nape. You couldn’t even hear the music anymore, none of the chatter from the other guests, not even the clunk of feet on the wooden floor. There was only Dean. Your heart was damn near bursting out of your chest for him.

**_I’ve never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight_  
I’ve never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing  
I’ve never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away  
And I have never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight**

     “There’s so many things I would’ve done different,” he said releasing his tight hold on you. Still moving to the music, he leaned back a little bit to look at you.

     “Like what?” your bare hand caressing the smooth skin on his neck.

     He looked at her and thought of all the times he wished he had kissed her. The times he wanted to hold her hand. The times they were heading back from a hunt and had just wanted to keep going with her by his side. He’d known she cared for him and that had made it all the more difficult to keep refusing her. In the end, he didn’t know who he was protecting more, her, or himself.

     “That day, when you rolled out from under the Nova, I should have…” he looked into her eyes, she deserved to hear him say it. She deserved to hear him say everything that he’d been holding back for so long.

**_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek_  
There’s nobody here, it’s just you and me  
It’s where I want to be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I’ll never forget the way you look tonight**

     “I should have told you back then that you were making a mistake,” he said. He saw her give him a questioning look. No way would she let him off easy. Patiently, she waited for him to continue. “You were dating that jock, Peter Butler.”

     You smiled up at him. Dating is not the word you would have chosen to describe your two dates with Peter. He was cute, but dumb as a rock. You’d almost forgotten him entirely.

     Dean continued, “…I should have told you that I wanted you.”

     You swallowed hard, “Did you Dean? All those years ago?”

     He nodded. “We should have just gotten in the Impala and drove. I don’t know where, just anywhere away from where we were and tried to forget that we were ever hunters.”

     You both knew that things had worked out the way they should have. You couldn’t imagine doing anything other than hunting and you knew that Dean felt the same way. It was good helping people and killing the scary things that go bump in the night. When you’d reconnected with the Winchesters, you almost felt like you were getting the best of both worlds. You hunted with two of the best men you’d ever known and had a close relationship with them both. Dean was the one that had always held your heart. Anyone else that tried to take it away from him, never really could.

**_I never will forget the way you look tonight  
The lady in red, the lady in red  
The lady in red, my lady in red_ **

     “I know we can never not be hunters but… do you wanna go?” you asked. “Do you want to go get in the Impala and just see where the road takes us? I mean, I’d go to the end of the world with you, if you asked me. I kinda …”

     Dean’s lips were suddenly pressed to yours for one, beautiful moment. It ended just as suddenly as it had begun. Taking a moment to recover, you said, “I’m sorry, if we’re gonna be a thing, you need to kiss me better than that. My toes didn’t even curl.”

     He smiled and reached up to carefully remove your mask, then his own. Dean’s eyes twinkled as he leaned in for another try. This time, his lips were soft as he sucked gently on your lip as he kissed you, his tongue brushing lightly on your lip as yours parted for him. His tongue danced with yours as you moved on the dancefloor. It all felt like a dream.

     “ ** _I love you_** , (Y|N).”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the reader are still at the party, trying to get away as soon as they can, but keep getting delayed.

**Summary:** Dean and the reader are still at the party, trying to get away as soon as they can, but keep getting delayed.

**Word:** 1913

* * *

Floating on cloud 9, you couldn’t imagine ever going back down. The man you’d loved forever loved you back.

“I love you, too, Dean,” you said looking into his green eyes.

There were times when the weight of the world didn’t pull him down and you could see the boy you knew in the man that stood before you. When he smiled a real smile, his eyes sparkled, and his skin crinkled around them. You were sure he’d only gotten more handsome with age.

The music changed again and neither you nor Dean seemed to notice the change in tempo. You clung to one another like if you let go, you may never get the moment back.

“Nova?” Dean’s voice was soft against your ear. Secretly, you’d always loved it when he called you ‘Nova.’ When he’d seen you working under your car and run his mouth off, it sparked a… loud conversation that ended with him saying, “You’re just as stubborn and volatile as that Nova!” It didn’t hurt that both the Singer and Winchester families had love affairs with their cars, holding them on the same level as family members.

“Hmm?” you couldn’t have been more content.

“I need to find Sam,” he said just as soft. “If we’re gonna go, I gotta tell Sam what’s going on.”

Just as you turned to help Dean look for his brother, a very tall man in green came striding to you with his date. You heard Dean snicker as he nudged you and could feel him chuckling silently. Sam looked like the Jolly Green Giant. Even with the mask, there was no mistaking him. The woman with him was also tall and had long, dark hair. She was beaming with her arm slung through Sam’s. You could see Sam’s eyes taking in the sight of you and Dean, still close. Dean’s fingers intertwined with yours as he held your hand.

“Dean, (Y|N), this is Paige,” he said smiling at you and Dean, then to Paige. “Looks like Jen has been doing a good job tonight.”

You waved at Paige and said hello, Dean giving his nod of ‘hello’.

“Sammy, I think we’re gonna get outta here,” Dean said to his brother. “You… okay with that?”

Sam smiled at the two of you.

“Ah, yeah, the motel is a short cab ride,” he said.

“You can take my car,” you told him and pulled out a piece of paper from the small pocket in your dress. Handing him your valet ticket, “You know the rules.”

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, treat her better than Baby and replace any gas I use. Thanks.” Sam tucked the paper into his inside coat pocket. “Where are you guys going? Do you wanna grab some food with us first?”

Jen had gotten some amazing catered food in for the party and you’d been wanting to sample it all night. Just as you’d been about to go into full grazing mode, Dave had taken you out onto the dancefloor, then Dean had swept you off your feet.

Dean raised his hand, signaling he needed a moment. Pulling you aside with him, he asked you, “What do you want to do, Nova?” His voice was as smooth as the whiskey he liked to drink.

You would have liked nothing better than to run away with him, you even knew where you could be relatively safe for a while, but Jen had gone to the trouble of throwing such an amazing party, and the food…

“Dean, I gotta eat,” you confessed.

He let out a chuckle and kissed your temple, “That’s my girl.”

After you had gotten a little bit of everything on one plate, the four of you found a nice, quiet table near the exit. Dean went back to the food table until he’d stuffed himself. You’d picked out a favorite from the sampling you had taken, and Dean made up a plate for you. The four of you ate and drank and talked, with Jen and Dave eventually finding your small gathering.

Dave pulled you out onto the dancefloor a few more times, impressing you, yet again, with his skill.

“(Y|N), you gotta tell me something. Every time we meet up, you give me such a strange look,” he said, during a slow song. “I feel like I’m missing the joke.”

“Oh, um,” you’d been caught. “Well… you know how Jen and I can get? We both think you’re very attractive and think…you…are just a big…” Jen was going to kill you for telling him, “Cuddle Bear.”

Dave let out a raucous laugh and spun you around and back to him.

“Oh! That makes a lot more sense now! Man, I thought you two were… I don’t even know!” he laughed again.

Later, back at the table, Dean nudged your foot with his own. It had gotten later into the evening than either of you had intended. He was ready to go and so were you. It was time to start making excuses to get out of there. Dean pushed back from the table.

“Jen, thanks for the part. (Y|N) and I are gonna get outta here now,” Dean said.

Or we can just be blunt as fuck and skip the excuses, you thought. All eyes at the table shifted to you and Dean as you got up from the table, too. The two of you said your goodbyes to everyone at the table and you made sure to talk to Jen.

“This was your best party ever, Jen,” you told her. “How did you get Dean to agree?”

“Oh please,” she scoffed. “All I had to do was say you’d be here and he was all over it.”

You still couldn’t believe how things had turned out that night.

“You didn’t… help this along, did you?” you asked.

“No spells, promise,” Jen raised her hand in innocence.

Just as you were about to get out of there, Sam stopped the two of you.

“Do you know when you’ll be back?” he asked. “It’s not permanent, right?”

The business of hunting had been a bit hellish and the party was the first time in forever that things had been calm enough to enjoy a night out.

“Look, Sam, I don’t know what’s gonna happen, none of us do. I just know that we all can use a little vacation from all the demons, vamps, ghouls and things that like to kill people. We’ve been running hard for the last year, we all deserve a break. Take some time off, get to know…”

“Paige,” Sam filled in, his eyes flashing to the lady in question.

“Get to know Paige. Go out, have fun, or whatever it is you do to relax. Go hog wild. I don’t care. I just want a little time alone with (Y|N) where we’re not hunting or running from something trying to kill us, okay?” Dean continued.

“I get it, Dean,” Sam said. “You and (Y|N) put things off way too long anyway. Go. I’ll call you if something comes up.”

Dean gave his valet slip to one of the attendants. The night was cold but clear and the stars were struggling to shine through the light from the city. Though you rarely got cold, wearing a dress was a whole new experience. Usually you were wearing several layers of cotton and flannel. The party had put you in a dress that had way more skin exposed to the elements than you were used to. Finally, alone with Dean, you were starting to feel a little awkward around him. The breeze picked up and sent a shiver over your bare skin. Crossing your arms over your body, you turned to see him slipping off his jacket.

“Didn’t you bring a coat?” he asked, slipping his coat around your shoulders.

You had, of course, but it was in your car. At that moment, you really didn’t care. Dean’s jacket wrapped around you, still warm from being on his body, smelling like him, it was divine. His large hands gripped the front of the jacket, pulling you to him.

“I…ahh, yeah, it’s in my car,” you told him.

“Haven’t I taught you to be prepared?” he gently admonished.

“Dean Winchester, if you think for one second that you trained me,” you warned. If anything, Uncle Bobby had trained you both at the same time.

Dean chuckled at her irritation, “You’re cute when you get mouthy.”

He had no idea what was going to happen. As long as she was with him, he didn’t care. Years had gone by without saying anything to her about how he felt, he didn’t want to hold back anymore. He wanted her by his side, both hunting and in life. She was one of exactly two people that mattered to him and keeping her close was the only thing that was important. Baby’s rumble broke the silence as the valet pulled up in front of the building. He didn’t care for the way the kid drove his car, but he tipped him anyway and helped (Y|N) get into the front seat.

After a few moments out on the road, (Y|N) was sitting close to the door, he eyes wide, staring straight ahead. He could tell she was nervous and though he hated to admit it, his stomach had been doing flip-flops since getting in Baby and leaving the party. It had been easier before she moved into the bunker. When he didn’t see her every day, it was easier to push away the thoughts of her. After she moved in, it was much harder. She was there, a part of his and Sam’s life. It had been great, but it had been torture, too. He’d been looking for a way to just say it, then Jen came to him with the party and how (Y|N) would be there, too, and he decided to make his move. Unbeknownst to both him and (Y|N), Jen had intended for them to get together through the party.

“I’m still me, Nova,” he said, grabbing her attention.

“What?” you said a little too quickly.

“I’m still me. Just… talk to me,” he said.

“I don’t know what to do,” you confessed. “I… I don’t know what to say, either.” You pulled Dean’s suit jacket about you. The smell of his aftershave wafted up out of the lapel.

Dean smirked, “That’s a first. You never had trouble telling me exactly what you were thinking.”

“You had it coming most of the time,” you smiled.

Dean didn’t disagree with you, dipping his head to the side. It was late at night, the air was cool and the Impala always had trouble warming up. You slipped out of his jacket and slid across the bench seat to sit next to him, draping the jacket across you both as he drove.

“So, where are we going, sweetheart,” he said.

The further you got out of town, the more the clouds cleared off and the stars started to shine.

“Wyoming,” you said thinking of the house there. Your dad had built it as a supernatural getaway. He’d take you and your mother there when things got a little too hot. It was out in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but grassy fields surrounding it. There was no way anything could sneak up on you out there.

Armed with directions, Dean hit the gas and settled in for the long drive ahead.


End file.
